It happened in Sun Valley
by StanleyM
Summary: Wendy Testaburger está molesta porque saldrá de vacaciones y dejará atrás su pueblo nevado solo para ver más y más nieve. Ella solamente quería ir a la playa, ahí hay un sol que es más fuerte que el típico blanco de su pueblo. Sin embargo, no fue necesario llenarse los pies de arena para encontrar a su propia fuente de calidez y de felicidad.


It Happened In Sun Valley 27/07/2012

Estaba molesta, eran vacaciones y a sus padres se les ocurría salir de South Park para ir a un lugar quizá aun más nevado ¡Pero que clase de padres tenía!

Suspiró pesadamente mientras veía la carretera. Su mejor amiga Bebe, ella sí que había tenido suerte, sus padres la había llegado a un lugar donde había arena, mar y calor, o eso era lo que le había dicho la niña rubia.

En cambio ella, se encontraba ahí camino a ver más nieve y a sentir más frío, hacer otro "puchero" no era opción, ya lo había intentado, le había explicado a sus padres el porque no debían ir ahí, hasta había llorado, cosa que no era digna de Wendy Testaburger.

–¡Cariño! ¡Mira, ya llegamos! –Anunció su madre, pero la verdad es que ella no veía nada diferente, solo la capa blanca de siempre.

El entorno solo cambió un poco, pudo divisor una enorme colina, adornada por varios pinos nevados, habían muchas personas ahí, que Wendy solo distinguía como pequeñas hormigas, tambien unos cables que llevaban unas especies de sillas, ¡Como las sillas de las ruedas de la fortuna! Comparó en su mente.

Aun se encontraba viendo la montaña a lo lejos cuando el auto pasó frente a un letrero grande que tenía grabadas las palabras "Bienvenido a Sun Valley", pronto se encontró frente a una cabaña enorme.

–¿Te gusta el hotel, cielo? –Preguntó su madre, mientras que su padre comenzaba la tarea de sacar el equipaje del auto del que acababan de bajar.

–¿Hotel? –Contra-preguntó ella, confundida.

–Sí, éste es nuestro hotel –Confirmó la mujer, señalando el lugar.

Una vez dentro Wendy se maravillo de lo enorme que era además de bonito.

–¡Waw, mamá! –Exclamó, la aludida sonrió aliviada de ver por fin sonreir a su hija, que había estado más que molesta con el viaje.

Una vez que el papá de Wendy hablara con la recepcionista para obtener la tarjeta de su habitación, la familia se dirigió al lugar.

Era una habitación bonita, acogedora, sin mucho fuera de lo común.

Lo que llamó la atención de la pelinegra fue la ventana que daba de nuevo a aquella montaña enorme.

–Mamá, papá ¿Vamos a ir ahí? –Preguntó nerviosa, sabía que habían venido a esquiar, o algo así había dicho su madre, pero la idea de subir a esa montaña la aterraba.

–¡Por supuesto! –Dijo el sr. Testaburger, para aumentar los nervios de la pequeña.

–Pero hasta mañana –Agregó su mujer, tranquilizando un poco a Wendy.

Pronto el sol fue remplazado por la luna, y para Wendy esa era la señal de que era hora de dormir. Se subió a una de las dos camas, la que no era matrimonial, y se arropó ella sola, ya con su pajama puesta, pensando en el día siguiente.

Estaba asustada y nerviosa. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Fingir que estaba enferma? No, eso era mentir, y ella no iba a mentirle a sus padre, porque ella no era una mentirosa.

Sin muchas ideas en mente, calló en un profundo sueño.

–¡Sonríe! –Exclamó su padre, antes de presionar el botón que permitiría que la cámara frente a ella emitiera un flash.

La imagen capturada era de la pequeña Wendy Testaburger, de seis años de edad, sentada sobre un trineo, el fondo era totalmente blanco.

–¡Te vez adorable, cariño! –Dijo su mama, dandole un pequeño abrazo, luego agregó–; Bueno, ¿Estás ya lista?

Así que al final no se había podido salvar, estaba ya sobre la mentada colina, estaba sobre el trineo y estaba sosteniendo fuertemente la cuerda.

Ella iba a balbucear algo, sin embargo, una voz más potente la interrumpió.

Era un hombre, preguntaba sobre el dueño de un auto, que al parecer era su padre, ambos hombres se embarcaron en una discución que la chiquilla no entendió.

Su papá se fue alegando con aquel hombre, luego su madre fue tras él, no sin antes darle la orden de que no se moviera. Adultos.

Wendy aprovechó para analizar el lugar una vez más. Había muchos niños, como ella, en trineos, o jugando con la nieve, tambien sus padres, aunque todos estaban un poco alejados de los adultos. De cualquier forma, el lugar era gigante.

De pronto, sintió que el panorama cambiaba, se movia, no, era ella la que se estaba moviendo. Miro al frente para descubrir que el trineo había comenzado a deslisarce al frente, no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, ya estaba bajando a toda velocidad por la colina.

Asustada, trató de soltar un grito para llamar a sus padres, pero fue ahogado por la velocidad a la que bajaba.

Se sostuvo fuertemente de la cuerda, era el único consejo que había recivido, y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

El frío viento chocaba contra su cara y movía su cabello, estaba segura de que la boina rosada ya no formaba parte de su atuendo.

La bajada parecía nunca tener fin, así que Wendy fue acostumbrándose, tanto que al fin pudo abrir los ojos. Blanco, blanco y más blanco era lo que lograba capturar con la vista. Sin embargo, a sus oídos llegó algo más.

Un grito ahogado, parecido al suyo cuando trato de llamar por ayuda, estaba muy cerca, si, bastante.

–¡Cuidado!

Volteó en dirección al grito para encontrarse con un chico, no tuvo tiempo de averiguar si lo conocía, si era de su edad, si era castaño, pelinegro o rubio, no tuvo tiempo de nada pues se estampó contra ella tan pronto giró la mirada, provocando que cerrara fuertemente los ojos.

Su trineo voló por los aires, y juraría que el del chico también. Asustada, se aferró a lo único que estaba su alcance, aquel que la había hecho caer. Y así su viaje continuó solo que sin el pedazo de madera, solo ella y aquel extraño.

Rodaron solo por unos segundos, gracias al cielo, quedaron tirados sobre el manto blanco que cubría todo el lugar.

Wendy abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con una mirada azul.

–¡L-Lo siento! –Se disculpó él, lo más rápido de pudo, retirándose de sobre la niña

Ella solo se quejó, dejando salir un sonido parecido a "Owww", mientras se sentaba.

–¿No te lastime, o si? –Preguntó él, visiblemente preocupado.

Wendy se examinó rápidamente, pequeños moretones y rasguños, sus ojos se humedecieron, no por las pequeñas punzadas, si no por la conmoción y el miedo que había sentido y que aún sentía.

Negó con la cabeza.

–¿Estás bien? –Siguió preguntando.

La pelinegra alzó la mirada, y con sus húmedos ojos pudo ver bien, por primera vez, al niño. Tenía el cabello negro, así como ella, ojos azules, un gorrito azul con un pompón rojo, usaba una chaqueta marrón y pantalones azules.

–E-estoy bien –Respondió ella por fin, tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz.

–Lo siento, enserio, no fue mi intención, mi bobo padre me lanzó sin estar listo, y entonces había una roca y tuve que dar vuelta y… –Hablaba acelerado, sintiéndose culpable.

–Lo sé, esta bien –Lo interrumpió ella, para tranquilizarlo.

Entonces se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, mirándose de forma incómoda, hasta que el pelinegro decidió hablar.

–Me llamó Stan –Se presentó–; ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

–Wendy –Respondió simplemente, aun tratando de luchar contra sus lágrimas, esta vez, Stan lo notó y se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente.

–¿Estás bien? –Repitió, recibiendo como respuesta a la niña asintiendo a la vez que las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

–¡No llores, Wendy! –Dijo, sin saber que hacer.

Como era de esperarse, ella no se detuvo, tenía tan solo seis años, y había pasado por un susto terrible, no sabía como controlarse.

Stan miró a todos lados, en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudar, sin éxito alguno. No sabía cuanto habían avanzado, tal vez demasiado, porque a parte de ellos dos, no se veía ni un alma cerca.

Al ver que se encontraban solos, trató de tranquilizar a la pelinegra de nuevo, se acercó un poco a ella, y siguiendo el ejemplo de la muchas escenas que había visto en televisión, colocó una de sus manos en la pálida piel de su mejilla, limpiando así el rastro de las lágrimas, ella se detuvo por arte de magia, y lo miró con atención.

–Todo esta bien, Wendy, no te pasará nada –Dijo él, tratando de sonar lo más confiado que un niño de su edad podía.

Ella se limpió el resto de las lágrimas, y trató de sonreír, en cierto modo, aquel niño, solo con esas simples palabras y gesto algo desconocido para ella, la había hecho sentir segura y el miedo había pasado.

–¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó, al no encontrar rastros de sus padres cerca.

Él se encogió de hombros

–Creo que avanzamos bastante –Dijo, incluso los trineos se habían perdido.

Wendy tembló de frío, Stan lo notó.

–¿Qué te parece si tratamos de buscar a nuestros padres? –Propuso, deseando salir pronto de esa situación.

Ella lo miró nerviosa.

–¿Crees que es buena idea? ¿Qué tal si nos perdemos más? Ellos deben estar buscándonos –Respondió, insegura.

–Está bien, Wendy, supongo que tienes razón –Dijo él, recordando los consejos que solían darle las personas para cuando se perdiera.

Ambos se apoyaron en un árbol, decidieron quedarse ahí a esperar a que alguien viniera por ellos.

–Hace frío –Dijo Wendy, de la nada–; Yo quería ir a un lugar cálido.

Stan la miró con atención, extrañado por las palabras de su compañera.

–En South Park siempre hace mucho frío –Las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos–; Solo quería dejar de sentirlo

Y entonces volvió a llorar, causando que Stan, una vez más, entrara en pánico. Trató de recordar todo lo que había visto o escuchado, todo lo que le ayudara a calmar a la niña que estaba sentada a su lado, y de nuevo, escogió un ejemplo de algo que había visto miles de veces en la televisión.

Inseguro, se acerco a ella, y torpe y lentamente la rodeó con sus brazos, dejando a la pequeña Wendy que sollozaba acorralada entre su pecho y sus brazos.

Ella se paralizó.

–¿Qué haces? –Preguntó, curiosa.

Pero no recibió respuesta, y fue entonces que el frío poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer, hasta dejar un sentimiento agradable y acogedor.

Pasaron los minutos, no sabía porque, pero se sentía mejor. Solo estaba segura de que era gracias a Stan, así que decidió hablar.

–Stan –Llamó, haciendo que el niño bajara la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada violeta de que la pequeña que abrazaba–; Gracias.

Lo pronunció de la forma más dulce que pudo, con una de sus mejores sonrisas y el resultado fue de lo último que ella hubiera esperado.

–¡Ew! –Exclamó

–¡Wendy! ¡L-Lo siento! ¡Perdona! ¡No se que-

–Esta bien –Le interrumpió ella, a la vez que trataba de limpiarse el vomito, la verdad era que, el sentimiento que el chico le proporcionaba era lo suficientemente lindo como para dejar pasar aquella extraña, y algo asquerosa, reacción.

–¡Haha, estabas sonrojado a más no poder de la vergüenza! –Exclamó, burlándose del chico.

–Déjame, yo no puedo controlar eso –Reclamó

Ella siguió riendo mientras miraba al molesto chico detrás del volante, el chico de ahora 17 años que había conocido hacía tanto tiempo.

Una vez que dejo de reír, miró al frente, y sus ojos se ensancharon, brillosos.

–Ya llegamos –Anunció innecesariamente Stan.

Ambos bajaron del auto y se tomaron de la mano, los dos con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

Wendy estaba más que molesta aquel día, hace muchos años, porque la habían obligado ir a aquel lugar, era una simple niña que tenía la fantasía de ir a la playa, pero eso se había convertido en algo más profundo que un simple capricho, ella estaba harta de la nieve y harta del frío, quería sentirse cálida… Y lo consiguió, no hiso falta ningún sol que se reflejase en el mar de la playa, no, lo único que ella necesitó fue a Stan, él la hacía sentir querida, segura y, lo más importante, cálida.

Por eso, apretó fuerte la mano de su novio, porque en ese onceavo aniversario de conocerse, ella estaba feliz de estar de nuevo frente aquel letrero que tenía escrita la oración: "Bienvenidos a Sun Valley".

**Hola, chicos.**

**Bien, no podía dormir, así que me amanecí, literalmente, escribiendo, son las 5:51.**

**(Y mi mamá esta despierta, así que estoy haciendo esto ilegalmente, asdfgghjk).**

**Bueno, este … "One-Shot" lo escribí solo para relajarme, y ver si me daba sueño. ¿Por qué no mejor escribí la continuación de alguno de mis dos fics? Pues, sentía que necesitaba hacer algo, para variar.**

**Así que me decidí por un Stendy, porque a pesar de todo, amo esta pareja.**

**Esta obviamente basado en la canción de estos dos (Stan y Wendy): It happened in sun valley.**

**So, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, esta muy fail, yo se pero… En fin.**

**Saludos, besos.**

**PD: ahora a dedicarme de lleno en la continuación de "Haven't had enough" **


End file.
